militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
58th Battalion (Australia)
|allegiance= |branch= Australian Army |type= Infantry |role= Line Infantry |size= ~800–1,000 men |command_structure= 15th Brigade |current_commander= |garrison= |colors=Purple alongside Red |colors_label=Colours |battles= World War I *Western Front World War II |decorations= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch }} The 58th Battalion was an infantry battalion of the Australian Army. It was raised in 1916 for overseas service during World War I and saw action on the Western Front from June 1916 until the end of the war. Following the end of hostilities it was disbanded in 1919, however, in 1921 the battalion was re-raised as part of the part-time Citizens Force (later known as the Militia) and remained in existence until 1942 when it was amalgamated with the 59th Battalion to form the 58th/59th Battalion. That battalion subsequently saw active service in the Pacific against the Japanese during World War II. History World War I The 58th Battalion was originally raised as a unit of the First Australian Imperial Force (AIF) in Egypt on 17 February 1916 for service in World War I as part of the expansion of the AIF that took place at that time. In order to spread the experience gained through the AIF's involvement in the Gallipoli campaign, the new units were formed by taking experienced men from other battalions and joining them with new recruits that were sent from Australia. The 58th Battalion drew its experienced personnel from the 6th Battalion while its new recruits came from Victoria. Together with the 57th, 59th and 60th Battalions, the 58th formed part of the 15th Brigade, which was attached to the 5th Australian Division. At this time it was decided that the Australian infantry divisions would be transferred to Europe to fight in the trenches along the Western Front in France and Belgium.Grey 2008, p. 100. As the 5th Division was still forming it did not depart until later in the year and the 58th Battalion arrived in France 23 June 1916. The battalion experienced its first taste of fighting on the Western Front in July when it was involved in the Battle of Fromelles, being in reserve and providing medical stretcher parties. The reserve force, about half of the battalion, was committed at the climax of the battle and lost a third of its strength to machine gun fire. The battalion was allocated defensive duties for the next 10 months before participating in the Polygon Wood on 26 September 1917. In reserve during the Villers-Bretonneux on 25 April 1918, the battalion next participated in the fighting at Amiens on 8 August, the Battle of Mont St Quentin and Péronne on 31 August and lastly the Battle of St. Quentin Canal on 29 September. Placed into reserve again for rest and reinforcement, the war ended before the battalion saw further action, and it was disbanded on 24 March 1919. During its wartime service, the unit lost 615 men killed and 1,550 men wounded. Members of the battalion received the following decorations: one Victoria Cross, eight Distinguished Service Orders with one bar, one Order of the British Empire, 20 Military Crosses with two bars, 17 Distinguished Conduct Medals with one bar, 71 Military Medals with six bars, 30 Mentioned in Dispatches and eight Meritorious Service Medals. Rupert Moon was the battalion's only Victoria Cross recipient. Inter war years In 1921 it was decided that the Citizens Force would be re-organised along the lines of the AIF, adopting the numerical designations of AIF units and maintaining their battle honours in order to perpetuate these units.Grey 2008, p. 125. As a result of this, the battalion was raised again as the "58th Battalion (Essendon Regiment)" in May 1921, attached to the 15th Brigade, then part of the 3rd Division and based in Melbourne. Palazzo 2001, p. 102. In 1929, following the election of the Scullin Labor government, the compulsory training scheme was abolished and in its place a new system was introduced whereby the Citizens Forces would be maintained on a part-time, voluntary basis only.Grey 2008, p. 138. It also adopted the title of the "Militia" at this time. The result of this change in recruitment policy was a significant drop in the size of the Army, falling by almost 20,000 men in one year as there was little prospect for training and as the financial difficulties of the Great Depression meant that few men were able to take time off from civilian employment for military service. Consequently, the decision was made to disband or amalgamate a number of units,Keogh 1965, p. 44. with each brigade within the 3rd Division being reduced from four infantry battalions to three.Palazzo 2002, p. 69. The 58th Battalion was not one of those units chosen for amalgamation, although throughout the inter war years its authorised strength was greatly reduced and poor attendance and limited training opportunities characterised the era. In 1936 some efforts were made to reinvigorate the training program and individual units implemented recruiting campaigns.Palazzo 2002, p. 82. Two years later, as the political situation in Europe grew worse, the Army made a more concerted effort to improve the readiness of the Militia and throughout 1938 increased training opportunities were provided. At the annual camp held that year all units of the 15th Brigade were given negative feedback about their performance, however, the 58th was singled out as having performed particularly poorly.Palazzo 2002, p. 72. Throughout the inter war years, the battalion went through a number of name changes: "58th Battalion (Essendon Rifles)", "58th Battalion (The Melbourne Rifles)", "58th Battalion (Essendon Coburg & Brunswick Rifles)" and "58th Battalion (Essendon, Coburg, Brunswick Regiment)", the last of which was adopted in 1939.Kuring 2004, pp. 112–113. World War II Following the outbreak of World War II, as a result of the provisions of the Defence Act (1903) which prohibited sending the Militia to fight outside of Australian territory, the decision was made to raise an all volunteer force, known as the Second Australian Imperial Force (2nd AIF), for service overseas.Johnston 2007, p. 5. The result of this decision was that the Militia units that already existed lost some of their best personnel who were used to form a cadre of trained men upon which to raise the units of the 2nd AIF, while the units themselves were relegated to administering the training of conscripts that were called up following the reinstitution of the compulsory training scheme in January 1940.Grey 2008, p. 146. At the same time, they were also progressively called upon to undertake brief periods of continuous training during 1940 and 1941 as part of an effort to improve the nation's level of military preparedness. Throughout 1941 the 58th Battalion was stationed around Seymour in Victoria before undertaking further training near Casino, New South Wales, in 1942. At this time, the 15th Brigade was briefly expanded with the arrival of the 24th Battalion from the 10th Brigade,Dexter 1961, p. 60. which had been disbanded as part of a minor demobilisation of forces that was necessitated by a manpower shortage that had developed within the Australian economy. As a result of the addition of the 24th Battalion, the 58th and 59th Battalions were amalgamated to form the 58th/59th Battalion (Essendon, Coburg, Brunswick/ Hume Regiment), in order to maintain the triangular structure of the brigade.Dexter 1961, p. 61. This came into effect on 27 August 1942.Mathews 1961, p. 7. The 58th/59th Battalion would remain linked for the next four years, seeing action in the South-west Pacific in 1943–45.Kuring 2004, p. 215. They were disbanded on 23 February 1946. Legacy In 1948, the Citizen Military Forces (CMF) was reformedGrey 2008, p. 200. and the battalion was raised again, albeit as an amalgamated unit with the 32nd Battalion as the 58th/32nd Battalion (Essendon Regiment). In 1960, after the pentropic re-organisation of the Australian Army, the battalion was absorbed as part of the Royal Victoria Regiment and today its honours and traditions are maintained by the 5th/6th Battalion, Royal Victoria Regiment (5/6 RVR).Palazzo 2002, p. 172. Battle honours * World War I: Somme 1916, Somme 1918, Bullecourt, Ypres 1917, Menin Road, Polygon Wood, Poelcappelle, Passchendaele, Ancre 1918, Villers-Bretonneux, Amiens, Albert 1918, Mont St Quentin, Hindenburg Line, Hindenburg Line,12 September 1918 – 9 October 1918. St Quentin Canal, St Quentin Canal,29 September 1918 – 2 October 1918. France and Flanders 1916–1918, Egypt 1915–1917. Commanding officers The 58th Battalion was commanded by the following officers: ;World War I *Lieutenant Colonel Charles Robert Davies; *Lieutenant Colonel Alfred Jackson; *Lieutenant Colonel Charles Aloysius Denehy; *Lieutenant Colonel Charles Vincent Watson. ;World War II * Lieutenant Colonel William Cannon; * Lieutenant Colonel Frederick Hale.Mathews 1961, p. 8. Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations References * * * * * * * * * 58 Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1942 Category:1916 establishments in Australia